A New Day
by DexHexiX00
Summary: Katara is in trouble, and the only one that can save her is Toph. And although Toph is afraid, it is either her fear, or her friends life. But even she needs a little help, right?


**Avatar:**

**The Last Airbender** A New Day

**Dark, blackened clouds intercepted one another, creating a black sky. Although it was 7:30 am in the morning, the overcast made it seem like nighttime in a heartbeat. Rain fell heavily from the skies, unbarring pain was conflicted strongly on the land below. Nothing remained dry. Vegetation alone was washed and purified with sparkling waters. **

**Toph, a young blind, earthbending girl awoke from her rock tent. They had been traveling through the deserted canyons for two days, and it was no going on the third. She twitched every time she heard thunder. She had always hated thunder, even in her younger youth. **

**She longed for that colliding noise of roars to stop, but it never did. As she thought things would be okay and had calmed herself down, a shriek came out. A cry for help it would to be assumed. "Katara!" shouted Toph. "I'm coming!" cried another voice. It was Sokka, her older-but still no brighter-brother. **

**Aang stormed into Toph's tent. Aang was a young, twelve year old, airbender, the last of them that is. His people died a long time ago at the hands of the Fire Nation-an evil nation of the earth obsessed with killing those who they think are **_"under them"_**. Aang is also the Avatar, since Avatar Roku, a firebender who was the Avatar before Aang one hundred years ago, died.**

**Toph gasped. She had become startled by Aang's unexpected appearance. "What do you want Twinkle Toes?" asked Toph highly annoyed. The young monk caught his breath for a second then cleared his throat. "It's Katara." He made a sudden movement and issued her to come with him. "She's in trouble!" he continued. Toph raised an eyebrow and stood up, and made a motion towards the door. Then paused for a second. Aang still was waiting. But with a friend in danger, he was very impatient. "What kind of danger?" Toph continued to question. **

**Aang, who had become overwhelmingly restless, grabbed Toph's hand and dragged her. As he did, he stated, "She's drowning. She can't waterbend because a root caught her underwater, and she can't get out. We need you to get her."**

**Toph slipped her hand out of Aang's grasp. "Whoa, whoa...backup. Why can't _you_ swim and get her. I can't swim,...remember?" remarked the young earthbender hesitatingly.**

**The Monk showed her his leg, he was in no condition to swim. "Well..." she hesitated again. "What about Sokka? Can't he do it?" Toph continued. Aang pointed in the distance. Sokka was flat on his face. "Sokka tried once. But he tripped over that big rock over there and tripped. He's sound asleep by now." the monk explained.**

**She saw no more reason to argue. It seemed all excuses were unavailable to her. With the odds against her, Toph saw that she had no other choice, but to accept the task. "Alright Twinkle Toes. But you owe me!" she exclaimed.**

"**Thank you!" said Aang. He sounded truly grateful of Toph. Especially since Toph could only see with vibrations.**

**Toph stood before the river that flowed through the canyon. It seemed wide and **

**never ending. It made her sick in her stomach. She clutched it roughly. The sting continued to bring her pain, and it was annoying, and hurtful. Toph closed her eyes in fear. Water, her enemy, was staring at her right in the face. **

**But then, she heard the cries of Katara. Toph opened her eyes and focused. Everything seemed clear. Her head was empty of thoughts, and she could be brave, or at least she thought.**

**Meanwhile, in the far distance, on the other side of the river, right above it, where a little palm tree lay on a cliff, a small flying lemur named Momo, ate delicious apples from the palm. That was oddly strange for a palm tree, but it was true. **

**Above that cliff, on a higher ledge was a giant flying creature of Aang's named Appa rest on his side. He was white with the same arrow Aang had. He had soft smooth fur, and was Aang's friend from the very beginning. Although strangely, for an unknown reason that even Aang doesn't know, Appa hates underground areas. Especially caves. Obviously it's probably because he's from the AIR NATION. He can fly, not dig.**

**Toph gulped deeply. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she looked at her deadline. She became dizzy and saw her life flash before her eyes. Aang, who was on the top ledge of the canyon, Appa behind him–who grunted and nudged Aang to see Toph– saw that she was having trouble with her task. "I've got to help her!" said Aang encouraging himself. "But how? HOW!" Appa grunted loudly again. Aang kept his hand rubbing his cheek in thought. "But how?" he said very softly. **

**Appa, feeling ignored–especially since he was the absolute answer–roared deeply and shook Aang. "Hey," blurted the young monk. "I can use Appa!" Appa snorted as though Aang could've figured that out five minutes ago. **

**The monk grabbed the straps and soared off but not without saying..."Appa, YIP. YIP!"** **The air became cool as they raised themselves in elevation, then soared down near the river, to save both of them.**

"**Toph!" shouted Aang above the crushing river. "Toph!" cried the monk again. "Huh?" gasped Toph now losing her fear. She saw Aang in the sky on Appa. Toph continued to sweat in fear. The crisp breeze of fish from the river filled her mind. The moving earth around the riverside was her only seeing point. "I can't do it, Aang." The twelve year old looked seriously into her eyes. He looked convincing, and sounded convincing, so why not? "Listen Toph. You can do it. I know you can! You've done the impossible before." Toph now began to look serious too as Aang continued. "So why stop now? Why give up? If you fall, get back up. Me and Appa will make sure both of you come out safe!"**

**She nodded in agreement and began to step through the water. Everything was a blur, then she could see for a second, then everything blurred again. And it did this in a continuous pattern. Just as she had suspected. Earth was solid, she could see. Nothing ever moved–except for sand like the riverside–but even that was tough. Toph, however could see if the same pattern took place. But water was always different. It had so many combinations, that Toph would never be able to see. But this time was different. She had to do it! That, or Katara's life. **

**She continued to step further into the water. Things became rougher and more difficult. "I can do this! For Katara's sake." murmured the earthbender through her grinding teeth. When her feet could no longer touch the river floor, she began to panic. "Aang, help!" she screamed, trying to keep herself afloat. **

**Aang sat on the giant saddle that rested on Appa's back. "Appa can't get _too_ close to the water." He looked at his two helpless friends. "But I'll have to try." he continued. "Toph, please. Help!" pleaded Katara, almost out of air. Everything seemed to flash before Katara's eyes. She could see her mother. **

**Katara could no longer hold her weight and collapsed underwater. Everything went black. "No!" shouted Toph helplessly. **

**Heroically, Toph grabbed Katara's hand, and lifted her up. Appa, who had got right above the water, took both children on board. Katara gasped heavily for air. Toph just kept on breathing heavily and said, "I did it..." then fell asleep, worn out from the tragedy.**

**Appa landed nearby the tents, and Katara leapt off first. Aang, who saw that Toph was asleep, picked her up and carried her along. The young monk made his way to the rock tent to lay Toph down. **

**On the way there, Toph opened her eyes. She was awake but just barely. "Did–Did I do it...Aang?" she asked, coughing from the cold waters. "Yes, you did." answered Aang with a smile. Toph did the same. **

**Seeing Aang and Toph, Katara joined the walk. "Hey, Toph." began Katara gratefully. "Yeah... Sugar Queen?" answered the child, worn down from devastation. "I owe you one! Thanks for saving me." Toph smiled, reaching for Katara's smooth soft skin, and shaking her hand. Katara didn't mind Toph digging into it, though. She had trouble with contact of others. After all, she was blind. "So does Twinkle Toes over here!" interjected Toph who attempted to laugh, but it was to difficult so she gave up. Then she silently fell back to sleep without a word. **

**When Toph woke up, it was later in the day. She didn't feel like getting up. But whom to argue that the day should go on? "What I night." she mumbled. She finally lifted herself up and out of her rock tent. Katara already had breakfast waiting for he**r and her friends**. Everyone was tired out from the long day. Especially early this morning.**

**Aang was practicing his earthbending without her. "Hey, did I say you could practice without your teacher, Twinkle Toes!" Toph nudged him playfully. "Well, you're hear now aren't you?" Aang convinced. "Oh alright. But after this one lesson we eat,...no buts!" she made it awfully clear to the young monk that she wasn't kidding. "I wasn't going to complain about that anyway." said Aang **

**Toph positioned herself along the pathway beside the great canyon wall. Rocks towered both her ends. She began twirling and twisting the earth. A giant mud wave to be exact. "How are you doing that?" asked Aang in total awe. **

**"Just watch, and you'll see." replied the earthbender, concentrating more on her hand movement then Aang's statement. "One wrong move and you could punch yourself. with a mud hand. So be careful how you do it." she stopped and everything dropped. "Your turn. Try it." she encouraged seriously.**

_Days went by. Sun, to moon. Stars, to clouds. Black, to blue. Night...to day. But as new days always come, so would new friendships._


End file.
